


Better not make a sound

by Mouse1985



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse1985/pseuds/Mouse1985
Summary: When Loki finds you gone after a shitty counselsession with Thor and Odin, he is not amused...





	Better not make a sound

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second attempt to write...hope you like it. Please let me know :)

You were sleeping peacefully after a night out with Bucky and Steve. Loki had a meeting anyway and you did not expect him home soon. You were not drunk, but a bit tipsy. When you came home you had a shower, you dried yourself off and you slipped under the covers, naked as a new born baby.

Suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your left nipple. Your eyes opened and you struggled to stop the pain. It was pitch black in the room and you could not see anything. Your hands locked around a wrist and before you knew it, a hand closed around your throat.

"You were not here," a low, threatening voice sounded. Your nipple was still clamped, but you now knew by whom ... Loki.

The light flickered on through his magic. He hung over you, his lower body pushed against yours and his left hand held your throat. With his right hand he held your boob, the nipple wedged painfully between his thumb and forefinger.

You gasped and held both his wrists. Loki looked at you and you did not have much choice but to look back. "You are hurting me," you whispered softly. You knew you could not overpower him. If Loki did not want to let you go, there was little to do about it.

"I know that little one," was his ice-cold answer. He still took his hand away from your nipple, where a new stab of pain continued as the blood went through again. His other hand, however, remained on your throat. You knew Loki could break you like a twig. After all, you were just a mortal and he was a God.

Loki put his other hand next to your head and looked at you with a look that almost made you tremble with fear. 'Where were you?'

'Drinking something with Bucky and Steve', lying did not make any sense and you did not want to make him even more angry. His eyes narrowed and he tightened the grip on your throat. You now had both hands on his wrist and looked at him pleadingly. You had no idea why he was so angry, but it was probably a combination of his consultation with Thor and Odin and the fact that he did not know where you were.

"I'm sorry ... I did not know you would get angry about it," you wailed softly. "Please, do not be so mad at me." You hated that you sounded so weak. But the fact was that, although you had been together for almost six months, and you trusted him, you were always afraid of him when he was angry. Luckily, he was never angry with you, up until now.    
Loki never hit you. He did not humiliate you. But he was very dominant, especially in the bedroom. Something that you normally loved.

As Loki kept looking at you, something changed in his eyes. He flicked his hand and a vibrator appeared. His mouth corner went up a little and he said, "I'm going to let you come, little one, but if you make any sound, you'll get with my belt afterwards."

Your eyes opened wide. Belt? So if you made a sound, you would be hit with a belt. Even though Loki was dominant, you never really did anything with SM. In that respect, you were a wimp. You knew he wanted to, but he never pushed. The look in his eyes had something familiar now and he took his hand from your throat.

'Belt?' did you ask hesitantly. Loki simply nodded. You swallowed ... the idea of him giving you an orgasm was fun, because if someone knew how to make a woman come, he was, but you knew yourself, you could not be still ... so that belt was a fact waiting to happen.

The idea that you had to endure those blows made you both wet and scared at the same time. Loki was strong, your butt would not even survive ...

"How many blows would I get?" Loki grinned. '12' was his answer.

Once again your eyes became big... You did not know exactly why you agreed anyway. Maybe because you trusted him and you knew somewhere that he would not hit harder than you could handle. Or because you knew deep down that if you asked him, begged him, he would stop.

You looked at hem and nodded and Loki used his magic to tie your wrists and your ankles to the bed. He grabbed the vibrator and put it on your clit without further detours. The vibrations were hard and you started to wriggle quickly. You bit your lips to prevent you from groaning. You were soaking wet and it was so difficult not to make a sound.

Loki had no mercy. He pushed the vibrator hard on your clit and pushed 2 fingers inside.  
A little groan escaped you, and for a moment the fingers held still within you. Loki looked at you, you looked back and you knew he had heard it. He moved his fingers, found your G-spot and the combination of his eyes, his fingers and the vibration of the vibrator created an unprecedented climax. You moaned loudly and called out his name.

When the aftershocks of your orgasm stopped, you tried to get your breath under control. When you opened your eyes, Loki hung over you, supporting his arms beside your head. You turned red and tried to look away. His fingers closed around your chin and he turned your head back so you had to look at him.

"I told you not to make a sound"... Your stomach turned when he let himself roll away and got up. He took something from the floor. With a gesture of his hand, your arms and legs were loose again.

The look in his eyes was a combination of lust, dominance and something else you could not place, but you got a little feeling of fear when he saw the belt in his hands. Fear and excitement, because you felt yourself getting wet. 

'Turn around your little one' ...


End file.
